Whatever It Takes
by LivingGlow
Summary: What if Misaki heard one of the times when Usui sadi it was to bothersome to involve himself in a relationship with her. Song-FIc. Rated K just in case.


**I DO NOT OWN MAID-SAMA OR LIFEHOUSE'S WHATEVER IT TAKES.**

**People who read Ride, I am having writer's block a bit. But I'm trying to think up something to write, so just hang in there. **

* * *

Usui didn't mean for her to hear. But she did and he couldn't change it. I killed him to the tears rolling out of her eyes. Him and His stupid issues.

He tried to talk to her but she ignored him and it hurt. He knew he had to fix this. Whatever it took, he couldn't live without her.

Usui went and talked to her right after her shift at the cafe.

"Misaki, Please. I'm sorry. Please give me another chance." Usui begged.

"Maybe. But, You have tell what you feel and open yourself up to me. No more hiding. No more it's to bothersome to be in a relationship. No more hating yourself. Whether you like it or not, you have to love yourself before you could ever dream about loving me. I want to be here for you, the way you are for me." Misaki confessed in a serious yet gentle tone. "You have to show me." Misaki walked away.

Usui sat and thought. She was right. He couldn't keep doing that to her. He couldn't hide his feelings. Then, an idea came into his mind. He was going to show her his feelings.

* * *

Usui went up to Kanou and Yukimura to see if they could help him. They could.

It was near the end of the school day and Usui stood in front of the school with a mic and speakers.

Yukimura went on the intercom of the school and said " Ayuzawa Misaki report to the front courtyard. I repeat Ayuzawa Misaki report to the front courtyard."

She did and she saw Usui. All the rest of the school followed her and that was exactly what Usui wanted.

Usui stood there ans said " This is to Ayuzawa Misaki." Music started to play from the speakers. Usui took a deep breath.

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_

Usui voice was actually good. His eyes never left Misaki.

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes

She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"

Misaki was amazed and a bit embarrassed. They were in front of the whole school. But Misaki also felt special because Usui doing this for her and no one else.

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better

But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes _

**Flashback Start (**This scene is in Chapter 32**)**

**" Towards other things and about me, Are you suppressing yourself?" Misaki asked.**

**"Why do you think so?" **

**"It ..... It's nothing. I just happen to have thought that...." **

**"Hee, so you do really understand me..." **

**"So you are suppressing yourself. What is it..." **

**"You're really cruel, Ayuzawa. Do you really want me to answer that?" Usui asked as he leaned in towards Misaki. Misaki turned bright red all over her face. "Then before answer your questions, you'll have to properly answer my questions first."**

**"Wha..... What?"**

**"Why do you care so much about me?"**

**"That was nothing. I don't even know why you ask me why."**

**"I don't know, huh. Hey, do you know that during such a time, Ayuzawa is full of lies."**

**"What? What are you saying?" **

**"Ayuzawa, Why is your face so red? Are you nervous about something?" **

**"I'm not. It's not red."**

**"Hey, Ayuzawa you too. Are you denying yourself in any way?" Usui leans up again and pats Misaki on the head. " Sorry, I teased you a little to hard." Usui began to walk away. **

**With her head down and face red Misaki said " I am." Misaki went to grab on to Usui's hand. "I am denying myself." Usui's eye went wide. He turns back around. She squeezes on his hand.**

**"Why is it like this, Why will I with Usui? I have no idea at all. You are perverted and irritating and you'll walk in front of me every time and show me that composed face of yours to tease me." Misaki confessed. Usui's eye still wide and his face filled with surprise.**

**"Ayuzawa. Calm down, what on earth?"**

**"It's all your fault, If we didn't participate in that kind of game. Then, I would've never noticed this feeling! The truth is I've always wanted to hold hands with you!" Misaki said as she lifted her head up to look at Usui. Her face was redder than red. Then, she looked back down on the floor. "When I think you're about to harass me, you suddenly walk away. What are you really thinking? I don't understand at all. Why does my heart beat so furiously for you? Why do I feel so lonely whenever your away from me? Why is it like this? You'll only make me all messed up. Idiot Usui, why are you always involved with me like this?" Misaki expressed as she leaned on Usui's chest.**

**Usui was silent or in other words speechless. "Really. How sneaky, Ayuzawa." Usui intertwined their fingers together. " How far do you want me to suppress myself until you'll be satisified? I'm always involved with Ayuzawa because I like to see that interesting response of yours. The pres who is always strong and who doesn't easily give out a cute smile, makes me amazed. Although it seems to be interesting, it is also dangerous which makes thrilled. You asked me what it is I suppress myself for, but there is just too many of them. One sentence is not enough for me to answer it all." Usui's hand cupped Misaki's face. " For example, right now." Usui said as he gently pressed their foreheads together. Usui leaned and kissed Misaki. **

**Usui broke the kiss. " Right now, The thing that I am really thinking about is........ " Usui kissed her again. " I like you, Ayuzawa." **

**End Flashback **

Usui dropped the mic and walked straight up to Misaki. He cupped her cheek and leaned.

"Do you forgive me?" Usui whispered into her ear. She nodded. Usui gently placed his lips over hers. The crowd went wild. Yells, claps, and whistles came their way. They couldn't help but laugh.

Misaki's friends grabbed her and wanted the details. Usui got crowded by friends too who also wanted to know details.

All Usui knew for sure after that day was that he would stay with Misaki, Whatever it took.


End file.
